cherubfandomcom-20200223-history
Keith Moore
Biography Keith Moore is first introduced in Class A. He runs a cocaine empire called Keith Moore's Gang (KMG) from Luton in England. He deals with the Lambayeke, a South American cartel in which he buys the cocaine from in bulk. He has four children, Ringo, April, Junior and Erin with his ex-wife Julie Moore. He likes to keep a tight hold on his money and not splash it out on his kids in an attempt to not turn them into "spoiled brats." Keith owns JT Martin's Youth Club in which the youth club and boxing gym in which he is an ex-member of (and Junior a current member), as well as a collection of Porsche sport cars and a beachfront house in Miami, Florida. Over the years, the police have tried to bring down his crime organisation through planting informants in his inner circle, spreading rumours in the organisation and even setting up a taskforce to bring him down. It wasn't until induction of CHERUB agents into the community that KMG was involved with that real progress occured with Operation Snort. Keith was very fond of James as he showed commitment to KMG and to his friendship with Junior. Keith also believed that James would be able to take care of Junior if things went south while they were in Miami. History 1977: Busted for selling cannabis in his school library, and was excluded from school. Suspected of many car thefts and buglaries. 1978: Trained as boxer at JT Martin's Youth Centre. JT Martin used this place as a recruiting ground for young criminals. 1981: Keith became JT Martin's chauffer - this gave Keith insight into the drug business. 1983: Retires from boxing after eleven ametuer fights - one win, two draws and eight defeats. Marries Julie Roberson - a girl he had known his entire life. 1985: Police capture JT Martin and his associates - JT Martin ends up in prison for 12 years 1986: Power struggle erupts in JT Martin's organiation - Keith developed an interest in JT's cocaine business. 1987: Keith Moore was one of the first people in Britainto realise that the cocaine business was about to explode. Travelled to South America and agreed to buy bulk shipments of cocaine at a discounted price from the Lambayeke cartel. Keith launched a telephone directory service - rich clients dialled a number and Keith had someone deliver cocaine to their doorstep in an hour. 1988: The cocaine business had Keith earning £10,000 pr week - the cash allowed Keith to take control of JT Martin's criminal empire. Keith avoided violence so paid off or gave away assets to jealous rivals. The only part of JT's empire Keith held was the Youth Centre. 1989: Keith and Julie had their son Ringo Moore. 1990: Keith's business grew tenfold in three years - he began selling wholesale quantities of cocaine to dealers all over Britain and mainland Europe. 1992: Keith and Julie have twins, April and Junior Moore. 1993: Keith and Julie's youngest child Erin is born. 1998: Investigations failed to gather enough evidence to prosecute Keith. Police attempted to get undercover officers into Keith's inner circle. Even after dozens of KMG workers were prosecuted and cooperated with police, there was no clear evidence linking Keith to the drug business. 2000: Keith Moore's personal fortune estimated at £25 million. He was arrested for not paying tax and paid a £50,000 fine. 2001: Julie Moore left Keith after 18 years of marriage. Keith got custody of the children while Julie moved across the street - the two of them are still in good terms with one another. 2003: Police launched Operation Snort which had the official aim to stop the cocaine business - unofficially the primary target for the police operation was Keith Moore and KMG. The operation failed as it uncovered many officers were taking bribes from KMG. 2004: Keith Moore has a personal fortune estimated between £35 and £50 million, he lives with his four children in a large detached house 20 minutes drive from the housing estate where he was born. His only extravagances are a collection of Porsche sports cars, and a Miami beach house in Florida. Class A Keith Moore is a drug lord who is in charge of KMG. He deals in the import and export business of cocaine (import) and money (export). He does not allow his children - espeially Ringo and Junior - to get involve in his business, as if they are caught with drugs it gives the police a reason to search his house. The first official time Keith is present in the book is when he goes to the club to congratulate James and Kerry on their dedication to KMG they showed after the incident involving Crazy Joe. Keith was impressed and believed that he could trust them with KMG business. After the police raids and arrests of eighty KMG members from the surveillance of Thunderfoods - sparked by Kerry and James's investigation of the place - Keith becomes paranoid that the police are closing in on him. However, MI5 agent John Jones believes that Keith would not be arrested for the time being because there is not enough hard evidence to put him away for a long time. Instead, the police would continue to do surveillance on Keith as well as trying to get some of Keith's men from the inner circle of KMG that they captured to give up information on Keith. When James goes around to the Moore House, as they eat dinner Keith begins to throw prawn vindaloo at the tv screen when the officer in charge of Operation Snort - the source of most of Keith's problems - appears on it. James, Junior and April soon follow his actions until the screen is a mess. It is here that Keith invites James to go to Miami with himself and Junior as he had already paid for a ticket for Ringo, but he had pulled out of the trip. At the beach house in Miami, Florida Keith prides himself in spending a lot of time with Junior and James and only a little time on business. Junior chalks his fathers' unusual behaviour down to being because of James's presence, however James and John Jones believe it to be the fact that he is going to do a runner to a South American country. Keith taks the boys to theme parks in Orlando and really connects with James. At a cafe in a theme park, Keith begins admitting things about his business to the boys as he believes that nobody has a listening device nearby. He says that he has lead the police to believe that he is out here in Miami to buy drugs and try to re-establish KMG, but he admits that he is settling out debts and sorting out his finances. He admits that he is willing to retire from the business as he no longer wants to continue with the business - this supports James and John Jones's theory that Keith is going to do a runner. John Jones has some of Keith's bank account details that James managed to steal from his laptop earlier, and it is revealed that he has set up trusts for each of his children, containing £500,000. The evening after coming back from Orlando, the boys sneak out of the house to have a boxing match on the beach. It is at this moment the Lambayeke cartel break into the beach house and shoot dead Keith's minder, George, and hold Keith at gunpoint to force him to give them his bank details - they are attempting to rob him. James and Junior run to the house and James tells Junior to run and get help. James manages to kill a man (and is later haunted by this), and Junior is captured and bought back to the house. The gunmen begin to torture Keith to get his bank account details to steal his money as the cartel does not want him to go out of business with them. They soon change their tactics and begin to torture Junior infront of Keith, while James escapes from the house in a Range Rover to find John and get help. Keith and Junior end up at the hospital to recover from their injuries and Keith is later bought into the police station for questioning. Keith is initially uncooperative but soon realises that he will either be killed by the cartel or sent to prison for life if he remains uncooperative. Keith was interviewed for over a week by the DEA in Washington DC. After he and his son had been tortured by the Lambayeke cartel and also had them try to steal their money, Keith provided masses of information about the cartel. This led to the immediate seizure of $130 million worth of drug money and the arrests of senior cartel members. In Britain, Keith pleaded guilty to many charges relating to money-laundering and drug trafficking. He was sentenced to eighteen years in prison, where he must serve at least ten years before he can be considered for release. Police recovered £12 million but it is believed that he has a further hidden £40 million in secret bank accounts. Mad Dogs Coming soon... Trivia Coming Soon... Category:Characters